


Bash Mitzvah Crush

by Intyruswestan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intyruswestan/pseuds/Intyruswestan
Summary: This is my take on the bash mitzvah scene from TJ's point of view.





	Bash Mitzvah Crush

TJ was officially late, he had spent too much time in front of the mirror trying to fix his hair and now he was sure he had missed the ceremony.

He really hoped that Cyrus didn’t noticed his tardiness, he had just meet the boy a couple of days ago and even if he was sure that the chance of a good first impression was already lost, seeing him argue with Buffy in the middle of the cafeteria. 

He did not wanted for Cyrus to think that he was late on purpose or worse: That he didn’t wanted to come.

He was honestly shocked when Cyrus had invited him to the bar mitzvah, and a bit flattered at that, He thought Buffy would oppose to the idea of him hanging out with Cyrus, but according to Cyrus she didn’t mind.

Tj was lost on thought when he almost crashed onto Cyrus. Who was coming out of the venue to look for his mother.

“You are here!” said a smiling Cyrus. 

“I said i’ll be here, didn’t I” responded a slightly flushed TJ, he knew that the event would be formal, but he would be lying if he said he was prepared to the sight of Cyrus in a suit.

“You look so handsome in that suit, Underdog” stammered TJ, caught off guard by his own sincerity. 

“Thank you, I like your suit too.” Answered Cyrus too excited to notice TJ’s blushing face.

“Sorry to be late, I got lost.” TJ lied, not willing to admit to his crush that he had spend almost 30 minutes fixing his hair.

Had he really admitted to himself that he was crushing on Cyrus? He had certainly being intrigued by the boy when he had help him get the muffin and had really enjoyed spending time with him on the swings. But to call it a crush was probably going a bit to far.

He knew he liked boys, but he had never really liked a boy that way before. Amber had said that it was because he was yet to meet The One, but then again Amber believed in soulmates and that stuff, and TJ wasn’t really the romantic type.

“Don’t worry, the important thing is that you came, I really appreciate you being here” Cyrus said looking directly at TJ’s eyes. “I know that we don’t know each other too well but i would like for us to be friends” he continued.

“Maybe even more than friends?” TJ had blurted out without thinking. He really needed to keep his thoughts on check. 

“You mean like best friends?” Had asked Cyrus smiling from ear to ear.

“Yeah? Exactly” TJ answered partly relieved about the small boy obliviousness, and partly a little disappointed that Cyrus didn’t noticed his advances, was he being too subtle? 

Maybe Cyrus wasn’t into boys after all, looks could be deceiving and he was fairly new to liking boys as well, so his “gaydar” as his sister Amber called it, was not really developed. 

TJ felt a little disappointed at the thought of Cyrus possibly being straight, after all the only clue that he had was that Cyrus was more sensitive that other boys his age, and he dressed better and his eyebrows were always trimmed and he always smelled amazing and…

“TJ?” Cyrus was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you okay?” asked the smaller boy, getting closer to TJ.

TJ couldn’t help but notice how his heart started beating faster everytime he looked at Cyrus chocolate eyes. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer, he was definitently and indisputable crushing on Cyrus Goodman. 

TJ was pulled back from his thoughts by Cyrus shaking his arm, a worried look on his face “Are you feeling sick? Should i call someone?” 

“Don’t worry” said TJ, a surge of confidence swept through his chest, he decided to find out if he had a chance with Cyrus then and there, nothing ventured nothing gained, right? “I was just thinking, would you liked to danc…?” 

“Cyrus!” Both Cyrus and TJ had turn at the mention of the boy’s name, a woman was waving in Cyrus direction making signs for him to follow her. TJ assumed she was Cyrus’s mother.

“I’m coming!” yelled Cyrus returning the wave.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, but please stick around, we have games, even a fortune teller.” Cyrus said before following his mother.

“Sure” had answered TJ, looking at the boy leave until he disappeared in the crowd.

Maybe another time he would find out if Cyrus was really The One. For now he was happy spending time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Tyrus Week 2018


End file.
